trollslumfandomcom-20200216-history
EmeraldExcavator
Introduction Your name is MERNUS PRITVI. You have an obsession with MINING FOR GEMS AND CRYSTALS. There is simply nothing more beautiful than obtaining a gemstone after a lot of difficult mining. Your lusus occasionaly helps you with your tunneling, because he shares your passion for DIGGING AND EXPLORING. You cannot hope to defeat your lusus in a digging-off, he is simply the best there is. Aside from mining, you also love studying and caring for ALTERNIAN FLORA. You have transformed the majority of your discovered caves into huge, beautiful gardens, a fact that many others adore because they are just so BEAUTIFUL. However, your gardens are not only appealing to look at, they are also the main supply of your food, because you are a VEGETARIAN. Your hive is located underground, surrounded by your DIGGING SITES and TUNNELS. Monsters occasionaly try to attack your hive because you have kind of destroyed their homes, but you can deal with them with relative ease, thanks to your TRUSTY PICKAXE. You crafted it yourself 4 solar sweeps ago, and it still serves you up to this day. The material you used for it seems to be near-indestructable, it's a pity you can't remember where you found it or what it was called. You have also made a few weapons for some other trolls, but those are NOT QUITE AS GOOD as your own weapon. They are still considered to be of incredible quality anyway, unlike your armor. You REALLY SUCK AT MAKING ARMOR. You are extremely afraid of MAKING MISTAKES. When something doesn't go as planned, you get really pissed off and depressed. You also hate SURPRISES AND SUDDEN OCCURANCES, you simply can't understand why some people like them. But when something does go as you want it to, you become increndibly HAPPY AND CHEERFUL. There is simply no better feeling than fulfillment. Luckily, a lot of things go well for you, so you are generally a nice person, maybe a bit too cautious sometimes. Your length is really short for troll, and you really hate being so tiny. Not only because it has resulted in nicknames like 'dwarf' and 'gnome', but also because you can't quite REACH EVERYTHING in your hive and need to ask your lusus to assist you. On the other hand, you can FIT THROUGH TUNNELS that most other trolls and lusii get stuck in, so you guess it's not that big of an issue. Examine hive Your hive is basically a giant square tower that sticks out of the surface into the open air, while most of it is hidden underground. There are six different floors, all connected by an elevator: *The ground floor. This could be considered a back entrance of some sorts, and you store all of your mining/digging equipment here. *You keep your workbench and crafting tools on the first floor, but you rarely visit said floor, and as such, your tools are kind of unused. *The second floor is mostly used for relaxing, seeing as the couch, food and drinks are located here. However, you mainly use this floor for getting to the tunnels that lead to your gardens. *Your respiteblock is located on the third floor, and it is also the place where your lusus sleeps. You spend the majority of your time on this floor, because your clean clothes, husktop and recuperacoon are here. *The fourth floor is where you store all of your gemstones and minerals, and also where you write and collect all your botanical knowledge. Basically the most important floor for you, by far. *The fifth and top floor is only used for going outside, seeing as it is the only floor that leads to the surface. *You also have a roof, but you never go there. You are still so gogdamned proud of yourself for building such a hive on your own. The walls and foundations are made of a similar mineral that your pickaxe is made of, so you could say that it is a really sturdy and solid hive. Luckily you do know what this material is, so you can easily get some more for if your hive would get damaged. You have dubbed it 'near-indestructium'. Personality Write a third person summary of your Troll's personality here. Biography Write something here about your Troll's life before their session. Session Write a bit here about your Troll's session(How it went, what role they played, etc.). Trivia *Little known, arguably irrelevant facts about your Troll go here. Gallery LoMaC.png|Land of Mines and Construction Category:Green/Jade Blood Category:Male Category:Troll Category:ErrorBent Category:Spherallic